


What Are Your Desires?

by Adventurekenzie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, incubus!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurekenzie/pseuds/Adventurekenzie
Summary: An Incubus was summoned and bonded to Yuuri. But Yuuri is not into hook ups and sex with someone who he isn’t in a relationship with. So when meeting the incubus named Viktor, he confessed he’d rather cuddle and talk. And for the first time Viktor went with it.





	1. Can We Just Cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is still a figure skater, but never planned to retire. And Viktor’s powers might be weird so just go with it because, it is demon related. I just think an incubus would have unimaginable powers because they are kind of demons in a sense. Also Viktor has his short haircut in the beginning.

The air felt different as he got out of the cab he took home. Yuuri would normally run home, but it was getting cold. He might have to just face facts and drive to practice Thursday. His place felt so empty, usually he lived with his best friend, slash ex-boyfriend (They ended on good terms, just realized they were better as friends), slash roommate, Phichit, would be here, so it didn’t feel so creepy at night. But he was off train at different areas of the world in order to help him with his skating, and bring back knowledge to them, so they could improve from the new skills he learned. Yuuri was a bit jealous it must be fun to go try new things. He got offered but, right now wasn’t the best time. He had no idea if he was even good enough anymore, he felt like he didn’t have the drive like he use to. 

 

He sighed as he jiggled his key in the door and entered. “I’m home.”, He called out as he shut the door and hung up his keys, and his jacket. “Welcome home, my pet~” A seductive voice rang out along with a low hummed laugh. Yuuri froze, that wasn’t Phichit voice, so who was it? Ghost, a rapist, maybe the wrong apartment? He slowly turned around as a man stood in the entranceway for his home, naked. He backed up against the door with a slight gasp. It had slight horns poking out of his forehead, fanged teeth, glowing blue eyes, and what looked like tail wrapping around his leg, a little tuff of silver hair was on the end of that tail. After looking at small details, he noticed the beauty in his body, like one of the models you saw online, and even in magazines, just every way.

 

As Yuuri stood there pressed against the door, the man stepped forward a bit. “Don’t be scared. I’m what you might called an Incubus, I fulfil human sexual desires, and feed off that drive. Someone has summoned me to you. So please use me in any you see fit.” He spoke as moved his body a bit to show him more. Yuuri just blew steam out of his ears. Getting read to speak before he noticed the other stepping forward for. He quickly turned to face the door so he wasn’t looking at the other naked. “Ahh, Can you put some clothes on first? I have a few questions, and concerns.” Incase this was a nut job he was going to play it cool, just in case he was armed, and then call the police.

 

The creature was a bit taken back but shrugged and summoned clothes on. “Alight I am Clothed for your liking.” He said in a teasing voice. Yuuri turned and sighed. “Thank you. Please follow me.” He walked back him to pointed him to the couch across from his chair. Yuuri took a breath and sat down. “I need you to prove you are an...Incubus? Please, if you could.” Yuuri asked politely. The stranger shrugged and started to levitate in the air. He watched in amazement. “Okay, so what do I call you?” Was his next question. “Well, you can call me anything you’d like really, but my name is Viktor.” He smirked at him looking him up and down. Yuuri felt his gaze but now that he was really some kind of demon, maybe he could find someone to get rid of him. 

 

“So what is the deal here? How long do you plan to be here?” He continued with the questions. Viktor smiled. “Usually I’m here, I help you perform your most deepest desire and I leave. But usual jobs I am given the summoner gives me time limit just in case. The one who summoned me didn’t, so I guess I’m here till it’s done.”, Yuuri was so confused, he didn’t summon him so what was this. Viktor sighed as he knew the next question already. “I know you didn’t summon me, I don’t know who did untill I meet them. But whoever did this, had a bit of your DNA so I would be bonded to you.” Viktor explained more, as Yuuri closed his mouth and nodded. Who in the hell would he know that messes with magic and demons like this. 

 

Viktor noticed he was distracted and moved in. He made himself invisible and creeped into the other’s lap grinding slightly on him, breaking the other’s thought. “I think you will get the rest once we start. And I have never had an unsatisfied customer.” He purred, and grabbed his cheeks gently as he started to seductively kiss him. Yuuri gasped and pushed him back a bit. “Ah, this is …..I’d rather just cuddle if that is okay?” he smiled sweetly at the other. Viktor felt a ping go off inside him, and his will was bend by Yuuri's smile. “Sure” He said weakly. They sat there for a moment, Viktor was completely shocked that he was asked that. “Can you get up so we can?” Yuuri asked, as the other wasn’t moving. “I thought this was cuddling.” He responded. 

 

Yuuri busted out laughing at him, but covered his mouth and stopped himself. “I’m sorry, have you never cuddled before?” Viktor blushed at the question, he felt embarrassed, and soon was jubbling for words. Yuuri gave him a slight push and got him to stand as we got the couch prepared, and a blanket big enough for them. “Here, lie down here, I’ll get us something snack on.” He then turned on the tv and handed him the remote. Viktor held it with both hands and figure out how to work it. A TV wasn’t new to him at all, but usually when he was doing his job, the tv was never on. He never used it.

 

Viktor found a channel with humans gliding on ice. Yuuri found it cute how amused Viktor looked. He closed the curtains in case someone walked by and saw a man with horns in his house. He made just grabbed the chips and salsa he had, and made some tea as well to help him relaxed. He set the chips and dip down on the coffee table, and sat down to eat. Viktor was busy so with explore different channels, he wasn’t going to let him explore this before introducing him to cuddling. 

 

Once Yuuri had his fill he got up and moved to the couch the other was on. Viktor noticed he was coming over to him. “What should I do?” He asked still confused. “Lie down on your back.” Yuuri instructed him. Viktor did as he was told as he felt his cheek light up when Yuuri climbed on him and laid on top, pulling the blanket over them both. Viktor had his arms on his side not sure what to do next. Yuuri sighed, “Okay now wrap your arms around me, and that’s cuddling.” Viktor nodded and did so. 

 

Yuuri grabbed the remote and found something for them to watch while they cuddled. He normally didn’t do this with just anyone either, but he was feeling lonely, and the other was quite warm and comfortable. “Is this correct?”  He heard Viktor asked in a hushed tone. He couldn’t help but chuckled. “Yes, you are doing fine.” Yuuri responded, but Viktor shot back with another question. “This is all you do, hug while lying down?” Yuuri laughed again, he never saw it that way. “Sometimes people kiss, but not how you think. Just soft kisses, only lips touching lips. Or kissing your partner's head, or cheek. No tongue.”

 

Viktor smirked and decided to try it out. He pulled Yuuri’s face his way and kissed him softly like he was told. He noticed Yuuri closed his eyes when it happened so Viktor followed. He then pulled away from his lips and had to ask. “Was that correct?” Yuuri sighed a bit knowing this was going to be a long night for both of them.


	2. Can I Mark You?

After their little cuddle feast Yuuri decided it was time to clean up and get ready for bed. Viktor followed and learned human routines with Yuuri, he even knew he might be here awhile. “You can sleep in Phichit’s room, if you even sleep…” He commented as he showed Viktor the room. He looked around it before looking at Yuuri. “Will you be in here too?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri shook his head. Viktor then closed the door. “I’m not sleeping without you.” Viktor knew what sleep was, it was something that humans did after he was done with them. A way to fix their exhausted bodies; it was something Viktor did pick up from watching them. Yuuri would have put up a fight, but it was just no use. 

 

So they moved to his bedroom, Viktor stripped back down to nothing ready to get into bed with Yuuri. “AH no, if you want to stay, your lower half has to be covered.” Viktor pouted at that rule, but complied with him. “So when can we get to what I was summoned for? Does my body not attracted you? I can change if you’d like” Viktor was ready to change his shape before being stopped by Yuuri. “No, your body is fine, it’s me. I really can’t have sex with someone without an emotional connection. Do you understand that?” Viktor looked at him and shook his head still confused. Yuuri sighed and went to his book shelf and grabbed a romance novel. “This is a book about love, I need love.” 

 

He handed Viktor the book as he went to lay in bed and get on his laptop. Yuuri was completely frustrated with this whole thing, and Viktor could sense it. Viktor felt and started acting like a comfort seeking dog. He shuffled over to the spare side of the bed and crawled in. He opened the book and started reading it, but glancing at Yuuri feeling a bit bad that he cause this for the other. Yuuri picked up on it, “Come here,” He called and patted the space closer to him. Viktor jumped at the opportunity and snuggled into Yuuri’s side, and his arm settling slightly behind Viktor’s head, so he could pet his soft, silver hair. 

 

“I’m not mad at you, you are very sweet, but it is just hard to explain things to you. I thought you would know a little more about of we work” Yuuri explained to him, Viktor set down the book for a moment. “Usually I don’t have to, I’m not really here for this long. And we aren’t doing stuff like this, we are fuc-” Yuuri covered his mouth before he could finish. “I get it, well maybe while you are here you could learn more about us, so if you get into another run in like me, you’ll know what to do.” Yuuri said as he logged into his laptop. Viktor hummed in thought at the idea, and then mentally decided that is what he will do. He picked up the book again and started reading. If ‘Love’ is what Yuuri desired, he will do it.

 

Not much later, Yuuri turned to look at Viktor to see how his progress with his book was going, but Viktor was passed out. Yuuri found it strange and laughable. A demon couldn’t even stay awake longer than him. He finished what he was doing then closed his laptop. He then took Viktor’s book and put a bookmark on his page before setting it aside. He then took the opportunity to observe him. Yuuri pushed back some of his bangs and felt his small horns. He was clearly an incubus for the god given looks he had. He stopped before he got too creepy, and shut of the light. He laid down and turned his back towards Viktor, and not long after he felt arm wrap around him. So he really was learning. Then he felt his hands move under his shirt, and one in between his thighs. Nevermind, he was still sexual, even in his sleep.

  
  


His alarm went off and he got up as usually, and headed for the shower. “Must’ve been a dream.” He yawned as he noticed no signs of Viktor in bed. Once the water was warm he hopped in. He was back to being alone, how he liked it and didn’t like it at the same time. The shower drowning out every noise made it impossible to hear the door open. Then the shower door swung open. “Good morning! I got us coffee and donuts!” Viktor busted in. Yuuri let out a small scream and covered himself. “That great, can you get out.” He asked.

 

Viktor smirked. “Why don’t I get in?” He was soon hit with a bar of soap. He closed the door and scratched his head. He thought that was something you did with a lover. While he was out on the town getting breakfast, he over heard some woman talking about showering with her boyfriend. And Viktor had to know more. Yuuri finally got out and noticed how human Viktor looked the expensive coffee and donuts. “How did you get this?” He could not believe Viktor had money for this. “I used my powers.” Viktor smiled proudly. Yuuri gave him a questionable look. “I can seduce people into giving me anything I want.” Yuuri sighed and sat down. 

 

“We need to lay down some rules.” Yuuri knew this was going to be rough for him. “One no more doing that. You pay for things. Two, you ask before you do things. Touching me in inappropriate ways. You can hug me, and kiss me, with no tongue. No walking in on me in the shower, I’ll invite you in. And three, you need to stay looking human, just in case someone were to come to the door, or look in the window.” He finished his speech before looking at Viktor. He had a puzzled face but then nodded. “So I shouldn’t have gotten this?” He held out a cell phone.

 

Yuuri sighed and slumped his head down on the table. “Just come here and eat with me.” He said as Viktor skipped over to him. He sat down and enjoyed their meal together. Yuuri had to admit it was nice to have someone to eat with and chat with. Yuuri stood up and went to get changed to head out to the store. He had his own shopping to do today. Viktor followed him to his room. “May I watch you change?” He asked. Yuuri had to give him props for asking. “hmm...Sure, only because you asked.” Viktor smiled and sat on the bed and watched.

 

Viktor purred slightly seeing more of his body, he licked his lips at how good Yuuri looked to him. He then stood up when the other only had his pants on. “Can I mark you?” He said as he stood behind him. Yuuri turned and realized how much taller he was than him, but still perfect height to kiss him. “Mark me? I-I umm....” Yuuri stuttered a bit and looked away unsure of what to say. “I read in that book you gave me that lovers do that. I’ll show you.” Viktor gently held Yuuri’s cheek as he leaned into his neck and started to kiss it a bit roughly.

 

Yuuri held in his moan, it’s been awhile since anyone did this to him. He then ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “My knees feel weak.” He huffed out, a bit scared of falling. “Should I stop?” Viktor asked. “No, if you sit down on the bed-” Yuuri tried to continue but Viktor knew what he wanted. He sat down and pulled the other in his lap and continued. He felt one of Viktor’s hands trail up his back. The skin to skin felt like electricity between them, he started to melt, before he was brought back. 

 

He pushed him off him, “Sorry, it was too much.” Yuuri climbed off Viktor’s lap. He saw the marks he made and quickly put on shirt, and now a scurf. “I’ll be back, my number is on the fridge, so if you need anything you can use the phone you have to text me.” He left the bedroom and his house in a hurry. He needed to clear his head, for a few a while this was already too much. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of an Incubus falling in love. How was he going to make this work, he had no idea when he was going to leave. And what if he fell in love with him and he left, it would only make things harder for him. 

 

When he told Phichit about how he felt towards sex, and being with people, Phichit said he was most likely a demisexual. And after reading more about it, it made sense, he knew it was him. But it made finding someone more difficult, because after first dates some would want to go right to the bed and he’d have to explain himself. They were nice about it, but usually he would never hear from them again. He liked being with Phichit because he understood him, but they both agreed they were much better as friends.

 

Now he had someone basically waiting for the go ahead, was he being selfish by doing this too him. If he just gave in Viktor would go and his life would be peaceful again. But he didn’t want that, he didn’t want to be alone again. His mind was just tying itself up with conflicting thoughts. Tonight he would do more research about this, maybe there was some way to make him human? Viktor was sweet, even with Yuuri making all these rules for him to follow to keep him from doing his job, he was asking and stopping when asked. If he really wanted to he could just use that seducing power on him couldn’t he? This made him wonder more about Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this wasn't my best chapter, just because there is a lot of filler, and I'm not very deep into the plot so I do apologize for that. Also yes, I see Yuuri as a demisexual in a way, so don't come for me.


	3. So Does This Mean I Can Call You My Boyfriend?

Watching Yuuri leave like that left Viktor a little scorned, along with an underlying feeling he couldn’t describe. Sadness? Frustration? If he wasn’t so taken back by Yuuri’s rejection, he would have gone after him. Why didn’t he want him? The first human ever, for time he has been an incubus, to rejected him. Even his seduction powers have no effect on him. That power is like a beam of lust, it is meant to intoxicate his prey into a mindless sex zombie, brigning out their most pleasurable moment in life. He was glad Yuuri was gone so could have time to think. 

 

Viktor then knew he was the problem, he had to take him time with this one. He grabbed his book and started to read. He used his powers to read it much fast, he wanted to gain knowledge. The knowledge of how to fall in love. He never knew how love crazy humans were. They seemed to crave both emotional affection, and physical as well. Viktor was even able to hack into Yuuri’s laptop to do research. He was going to Woo Yuuri like he wouldn’t believe. 

 

Flowers, he wanted to get Yuuri flowers as an apology, but he could use his powers to get out of paying. So he went and stole ones he could find around the apartment building. Next, a good clean for the apartment, he read that some humans find it romantic to do house chores for their partner. Viktor noticed how long Yuuri was taking, he hoped he didn’t upset him. He shook his head, no way, this was his home, he had to come back. Viktor pushed until he felt actual exhaustion from how much of his magic he used to impress Yuuri. Viktor peeked out the window and saw him coming up the stairs with his hands full with grocery bags. 

 

Yuuri decided to take the long way home, he wanted to think some more, and he didn’t really want to face Viktor. He was a demon, there was no telling what he would do after that. He was about to set down a bag to pull out his keys, but the door opened for him. “Oh! Thank you!.” He said hustling in, he moved past the door to get to  the table to set this bags down. Yuuri gave a big huff as he set the bags down. He then felt Viktor strong presence behind him. “Viktor...I umm”, he turned around and was melt with a big bouquet of a mix of flowers, and Viktor in a tux, looking as sharp as ever.

 

“Please don’t apologize, it is my fault I was pushing you too far. I’m still learning how to go slow. I’m sorry.” Viktor blurted out just so Yuuri wouldn’t feel bad about that anymore. Yuuri smiled and took the gift, he then moved to set the in a vase. Viktor couldn’t help but feel scared that the other rejected his apology. But Yuuri quickly went and hugged him when seeing how worried Viktor looked. “I didn’t want to damage any of the flowers.” He chuckled a little as he felt Viktor wrap his arms around him. 

 

“But what is with this? A tux? You felt that bad?”, he giggled at him. “I read in a book this is how you make up with your lover.” Viktor whined, he was not use to his victim laughing, and teasing him. Yuuri noticed the look he was giving, who knew a demon would be so sensitive. “I accept your apology, I’m gonna do something special for you tonight.” He smiled. Viktor felt his cheeks warm up, what could that mean.

 

An hour or two before dinner time, Yuuri took Viktor a public Skating rink. He would have taken him to his training rink, but one of his team members was practicing there. And of course the moment Viktor got out there he was a professional skater. Which made things easier for Yuuri, not having to keep him up. But strangely enough they started holding hands without noticing. “So this is what you do?” Viktor asked, he was having a blast here. “Yep, but there is more to it then just doing it in a circle, spins, jumps are involved.” Yuuri confirmed. 

 

“I want to see you do that!” Viktor gave Yuuri’s hand a squeeze from the excitement. “I can’t do it here, too many people.” He blushed slightly at how much Viktor wanted to see him skate his routine. “I’ll bring you to my next practice, but you have to behave. And we’ll have to give you a backstory. You can’t just walk in and tell the others you are a-” Yuuri looked around for anyone who might hear. “-Incubus.” He finished. “Then we can tell them I’m your boyfriend.” Viktor shot back without hesitation. 

 

Yuuri almost lost his balance hearing that, but Viktor kept him stable. He was a bit lost for words. “Is something wrong with that title? We have kissed, hugged, slept together, and we are even on a date.” Viktor smirked, he really wanted to say he was Yuuri’s boyfriend, it meant second best thing to fiance/husband the way Viktor interpreted it. Yuuri subconsciously took Viktor on a date, but he really did look good in that tux, which made him what to do this in the first place. 

 

“So do you want to be my boyfriend?” Yuuri asked just to clarify. “You’d be my first official boyfriend, so yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Plus I did mark you up quite a bit, so I’m pretty sure everyone thinks we are.” he said as he pulled Yuuri’s hand up to kiss it. Now Yuuri’s face was heating up, Yuuri thought he had most of them covered up by his scarf. Viktor chuckled a bit as he felt Yuuri now squeeze his hand. He then felt a small, but powerful beat ring in his chest, he ignored it. After skating, they went and got hot chocolate as Yuuri showed Viktor around Detroit, their hands never separating. 

 

“I love Detroit, everyone I know is here, but my family is back in Japan. I haven’t seen them in a while.” Yuuri explained as they got on the topic of home. “Why don’t you go visit? Is it really that hard?” Viktor asked as they looked over the city. “It’s hard to explain, I can’t teleport like you. I would have to get on a twelve hour plane ride. And then there is yo-” Yuuri paused, not wanting to say anything to offend Viktor. Viktor tapped his lips with his index finger. “Hmmm, I thought humans tend to introduce their partners to their family.” Yuuri’s face glowed a bit, the thought of bringing Viktor home to his family had to be out of the question right? What would happen if he disappeared, what would he tell his family if they ended up liking Viktor. 

 

All that worry was soon erased by Viktor pulling him in for a sweet kiss, he taste just like hot chocolate. “I can see that caused you to space out. I understand that might be too early to bring up.” Viktor said, but Yuuri leaned in for another kiss. Why did this feel so real, it felt like Viktor completely changed, as if he were actually human. Yuuri felt guilty for liking it, but at the same time, he needed this. He needed to feel wanted and loved, and cared for like how Viktor was doing it.

 

After their date, they returned home and Viktor helped Yuuri prepare dinner. Viktor really didn’t need to eat, but he did like the taste of human food. Yuuri couldn't complain, it was to have this domestication about them. Plus he could eat at the table without feeling weird because there was now someone to share a conversation with. Yuuri pushed Viktor to shower, he smelt a bit sweaty from their activities. Yuuri decided to get the bed ready for them, maybe Viktor was just creating this feeling for him. It was hard to come back to reality that Viktor was a creature probably incapable of love. 

 

Yuuri got into bed and saw all the movie and artically pulled up on his laptop. It seems Viktor got on it. He cleared them out before he started to looked up how to exercise an incubus. As he was trying to find anything useful. Viktor got out of the shower and noticed how distracted Yuuri looked and took the opportunity to be cute. He went to the end of the bed and move under the blanket on top of Yuuri. Once he got of to the computer in his lap he moved it aside so Viktor was Yuuri’s main focus right now.

 

Yuuri chuckled at how attention hungry Viktor was. “What are you doing?” He laughed out as he stroked back some of Viktor’s hair. Viktor nuzzled Yuuri’s stomach a bit, “Getting your attention.” He whined. Yuuri raised and eyebrow, then playfully rolled his eyes. Then brought up Viktor for a kiss. “You smell much better.” Yuuri teased. Viktor smiled and brought Yuuri in for another kiss, which turned into a small wresting match on the bed. Afterwards Viktor laid on his own side and snuggled into Yuuri’s side, and passed out. Yuuri still couldn’t believe how early this demon went to bed. 

 

Yuuri then looked on his nightstand at his laptop and the current page he left it on. He put it back in his lap, and saw there was an email for someone that might be able to help. He went to click on it and start his message before feeling Viktor wrap a leg around his and pull him closer. Yuuri gently stroked the other’s cheek. And with a small sad sigh sigh, he deleted the draft he was writing, and shut down his laptop. He needed to be a little selfish, He liked how close they were already, and he was even willing to take it slow. That had to be extremely rare for a demon like him to do. So he felt extremely special to Viktor in that way. Then he moved to put his closed laptop back on the nightstand. Sinking down into the bed more, so he was covered by the warm blankets. He fit perfectly into Viktor, it was so easy to fall asleep being held so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and likes I have received on this! It amazes me that it's a decent story.


	4. Would You Forget Me?

Things between Yuuri and Viktor moved slowly through the first six months together. They discussed boundaries more, especially when Viktor got handsy in bed. It was nice to come home and be greeted with such enthusiasm, Viktor was like a dog when Yuuri came home. He could hear him run throughout the apartment just to hug Yuuri. Which then processed to turn into Viktor sprawled in his lap like a dog. Yuuri would pet his head and tell him about his day. Viktor had yet to go to Yuuri’s skating practice with him. And he bugged him about it everyday, he would complain how there was nothing fun to do when Yuuri was gone. Yuuri always managed to get the conversations away from them that, usually by letting Viktor kiss him more than usual.

 

He wasn’t ready to bring Viktor, he was still scared of how the other would act. He did wear tighter clothes than usual, and his coach would not appreciate a lustful demon running onto the rink. But today was the day Viktor would ‘woo’ Yuuri into finally letting him come. He decided to pull another (cheesy) romantic shunt for Yuuri. It work great last time, so it should work again. He pulled out his phone and texted him, [Hey! When will you be home?? I miss you.], he sent peeking out the window, waiting for his lover. [Soon, I picked up some sushi for us to have for dinner. I got you the spicy kind you like so much.], was Yuuri’s reply.

 

Viktor purred with excitement, that was perfect! He looked out again and saw Yuuri’s car pull up. He sprinted into his position and waited for his que. Yuuri opened the door and felt something wrong. “Viktor?” He called out, usually Viktor would be diving at him for a hug and kiss. But nothing….Strange. He went to the kitchen counter and set down the bag. Soon arms wrapped around his waist as he was pulled right up against Viktor. “Welcome home~” Viktor kissed the back of his neck. “I prepared something for you.” He whispered. 

 

Yuuri turned around and noticed what he was in. Viktor was in a long black, silk robe, with a good portion of his chest on display. “What...What would that be..” Yuuri gulped, Viktor looked incredible, he was being very seductive too. “Come, I’ll show you.” Viktor smirked as he grabbed the bag with the sushi and Yuuri’s hand and guided him to the bathroom. Inside was candles floating in the air, rose petals all around his tub, a mountain of bubbles pouring out of the tub, and a bottle of wine. How did he do all this? Why did he do all this?

 

“You’ve had a long day, strip, and join me in the tub.” Viktor commanded, he let his robe fall to the ground, showing Yuuri everything he had. He then tilted Yuuri’s face to meet his for a soft kiss. Yuuri nodded as removed his clothes, he was still nervous about showing Viktor his body, but the other has joined him in the shower too many times to count so it really didn’t matter in the long run. Viktor slipped in while Yuuri undressed himself. Yuuri soon joined him, letting out a slight moan, sitting on the other side as he faced him. The water was the perfect temperature, and there was enough bubbles to cover the part he didn’t want on display for Viktor to see. 

 

Viktor popped open the containers holding the sushi and feed one to Yuuri. Yuuri took it with a laugh at how stereotypical romance movie this looked. He then returned the favor for Viktor. After eating a bit, Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to him, and turned him around and scrubbed his back. He planted small kisses on his shoulders and neck. Yuuri turned around and gave him a look. “Okay, What is this really about.” He said seriously, Viktor must really want something. 

 

Viktor knew he was busted and sighed. “I really want to come to practice with you. I promise to be good.” He begged and gave him a pretty good puppy face. Yuuri was ready to deflect, but looked around at all his work. He had to give it to him, “Okay, but no touching like usual, I need to focus. And you tell people that you are my-” Yuuri was cut off. “Boyfriend, I know.” Viktor smiled when he said that. He liked having a title like that. He meant something to Yuuri when he had the title of Boyfriend. 

 

Yuuri blushed and nodded. “Correct.” Yuuri looked at the bottle of wine, he needed a bit of liquid courage right now. He reached over and poure them both a small glass, even though it would have no effect of Viktor. He sipped it down before looking up at Viktor, he was staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked looking away. Viktor pulled his eyes back to him. “Because I love you.” Yuuri felt like he was about to run out of this tub, but was frozen. 

 

Viktor rested his forehead against his. “Is that okay to say?” Viktor asked, Yuuri nodded. “Y-Yeah that is fine.” He felt his voice crack a bit. They started to kiss, Viktor pulled Yuuri into his lap. Viktor held him tight as they kissed. It felt the tub was heating up the more they kissed. For the first time in 6 months Viktor successfully introduce his tongue into the kiss without Yuuri pulling away. Soon hands started to roam from each party. Yuuri was feeling Viktor chest and then moving slowly up to his soft locks. Viktor was memorizing Yuuri’s lower back, thighs, and ass.

 

Yuuri was enjoying himself, wanting more from Viktor. He felt so loved by him, he felt safe in his arms, and his touch was so inviting and warm.He could feel both of them getting hard from the interaction. Viktor was slowly losing himself, that his physical form was changing. He kept his human form naturally, but being pent up from nothing to sexual, this was his closest he has been to touch. So his horns peaked out, and his eyes because more electric blue. So bright they matched the light being giving off by the candles. His fangs, tail, and his nails came back, Yuuri felt something scratch his back, he opened his eyes and they were met with Viktor demon eyes. “STOP!” Yuuri pushed away from him. 

 

Viktor looked at him, taken back by him yelling and moving away. He then noticed, his nails were long. He saw his reflection in a small patch of water. He looked like a demon. He dunked his head into the water for a minute before popping back up and his hair hung in his face until he pushed it away. Viktor was back to looking human. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Yuuri wasn’t scared of Viktor appearance, what scared him was the shock back to what he was, a demon. Scared that him he gave into him, he’d be gone forever. He got out, he didn’t want Viktor to see him cry. “The water is cold.” Yuuri hopped out and grabbed a towel and left the bathroom in a rush. Viktor reached his hand out to stop him but he slipped away. The water was cold, Viktor was purposely keeping it at the perfect temperature. He then picked up on that he might have moved too fast for him. 

 

Viktor sighed, failing to make Yuuri happy. He drained the tub and started to clean up the bathroom. He wanted to give Yuuri sometime to think before they talked. Yuuri was holding back his tears as he changed. But once he got into bed, they started to run, he covered himself in the blankets when hearing Viktor come into the room. Viktor felt guilty now for upsetting him. Viktor put on some shorts before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around the covered Yuuri. 

 

“I’m sorry, I can see that pushed you too far and that must’ve upset you.” He whispered to him. “I misread you signs, I’m not mad at you, so will you please come out.” Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head. “And why not?” Viktor pleaded. There was a moment of silence. “Will I even remember you when you disappear?” Yuuri finally spoke. Viktor was taken back that, that was on his mind. It was a pretty depressing thing to talk about, especially in their case. 

 

Viktor wormed his way under the blanket to be under it with Yuuri. Yuuri fought him a bit, but he managed to get it. Now Viktor could see how much the idea of him leaving without a trace hurt him. And Viktor did see it, the tears in Yuuri’s eyes said it all. He wiped them away and kissed him softly. “I guess we should have that conversation.” Viktor moved on his back and pulled Yuuri into his arms to let him hide in his chest. 

 

“I won’t lie to you, but usually when...the time comes, my bond’s memory of me is gone and turned into more of a dream like memory.” He confirmed that Yuuri may never remember him. Which made Yuuri cry a little more. “But I can’t say for certain. This is the first time I have not being given a time limit to get the job done. And none of my powers work on you.” After hearing that Yuuri looked up at him in shock. “Wait, so you never used you seduction powers on me?” He asked wiping his eyes. Viktor shook his head. “I did they first time we met, but they didn’t work. Whoever summoned me to you made the contract very tricky I don’t even know the fine details.”

 

Yuuri was in disbelief, so he might be the lucky one and remember everything about Viktor but never see him again, how cruel. “My case might even be I am bonded to you forever.” He hummed. He wanted Yuuri to know he didn’t even know what would happen so they were together in this. “Even if you forget me, I don’t think I could ever forget you.” He whispered to Yuuri. That made him cry a bit, but more with happiness. So it was possible to get a demon to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may be a bit short, but the next idea I have for this story might make this chapter too long and jumbled. So please enjoy this relationship development.


End file.
